


[Podfic] No Absolution

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Series: 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 1 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Flogging, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Submission, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "No Absolution," by alexcat.We all seek absolution sometimes.Recorded for the 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 1 - Square O3: free square.





	[Podfic] No Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245738) by [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat). 



> Thank you, alexcat, for this delicious morsel of fic—and for giving me permission to podfic it. <3
> 
> Music is borrowed from Denmark + Winter's cover of Culture Club's "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me."
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests.

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/az29pqirap5lawh/No_Absolution.mp3/file)

05:52 || 11.12 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers


End file.
